PSaiko Colors
by Banda Psaiko
Summary: Finalmente um dos motivos pelos quais Shibuya estava proibido de ficar sozinho com Gensuke san.


**Título**: P"Saiko Colors  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>: Finalmente um dos motivos pelos quais Shibuya estava proibido de ficar sozinho com Gensuke san.  
><strong>Orientação<strong>: yaoi  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:16 anos  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: comédia  
><strong>Observação<strong>: Os personagens foram criados por Aislyn, Jokerangel, Kaline Bogard, Litha-chan e Nii-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>P"Saiko Colors<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

Os cinco chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao estúdio. A cada dia o tempo estava mais corrido do que nunca, afinal a P"Saiko alcançara o patamar mais alto da PSCompany, juntamente com nomes proeminentes como the GazettE e Alice Nine. As três bandas formavam o "Triangulo Dourado", a maior fonte de arrecadação da gravadora.

E tal status refletia na rotina dos rapazes.

Agora mesmo, apesar de mal chegarem ao estúdio, já seriam levados para outros lugares pra cumprir compromissos variados.

Como se fosse combinado, assim que trocaram cumprimentos de bom dia, um staff entrou trazendo uma prancheta e uma caneta na mão.

– Ohayou – falou e não esperou resposta – Jack san, repassando a agenda de vocês percebi que Shibuya san estará disponível hoje, confere.

– Sim. Porque?

– Ano... Gensuke san precisa de ajuda com os figurinos e pediu que um de vocês...

– NÃO! – o pobre rapaz nem terminou a frase. Não apenas Jack, mas Teruo, Arata e Takeo foram contra a idéia.

– Eu posso ir! – Jin resmungou – Posso ajudar muito G-san.

– Ikeuchi, qual é a regra? – Ryuutarou perguntou meio seco.

O baixista suspirou de forma exagerada.

– Nada de ajudar Gensuke san sem supervisão.

– Exato – Takeo riu – E vamos manter assim.

Sem que pudesse controlar, lembranças de um passado distante acabaram vindo a mente dos cinco músicos da P"Saiko.

oOo

Tudo era novidade.

Tinham acabado de assinar um contrato como Indie da famosa PSCompany. O sonho se tornava realidade aos poucos, depois de muito esforço e muitas lágrimas.

Um mundo totalmente novo se abria diante deles.

E a rotina sofrera uma mudança de cento e oitenta graus.

Naquele dia quatro dos músicos estavam ocupados. Jack, como líder da banda, se reunira com os produtores de marketing para discutir as novas metas da campanha publicitária. Takeo daria uma entrevista para a XYZ Music. Hayato tinha um exame médico marcado, como parte do contrato com a PSCompany todos os músicos precisavam cuidar muito bem da saúde. E, por último, Teruo fora chamado para gravar um comercial de cigarros.

No estúdio estava apenas Ikeuchi, dedilhando seu contra-baixo e trabalhando a nova letra que Jack escrevera.

Estava tão concentrado que levou um susto quando o homem pequenino entrou na sala. O coitado vinha todo esbaforido.

– Oh, que bom que tem um de vocês aqui. P"Saiko não é?

– Hai... – Jin concordou com um aceno. Conhecia-o de outros trabalhos. Era o excêntrico estilista gênio da gravadora. O que tinha de criativo tinha de exótico. E põe exótico nisso. Naquele momento ele usava uma espécie de túnica azulada muito leve e esvoaçante que vinha até a altura dos joelhos, uma calça preta de couro ultra colante e sapatos baixos lustrosos. Os cabelos pretos cuidadosamente arrepiados com gel para dar um ar de bagunçada descontração.

– Perfeito. Estou trabalhando nas roupas do PSCarnival, mas sofri um bloqueio terrível, ano, como é mesmo seu nome?

– Ikeuchi Jin. Ou Shibuya – e reverenciou.

– Hum. Ikeuchi kun, adorei esse som, preciso de sua ajuda para criar o novo figurino. Está muito ocupado?

– Não. Será um prazer ajudar.

– Own, bonitinho. Vem comigo então. Fiz os modelos do Gazetto, por que você sabe, aquele Ruki é um estorvo, sempre quero me livrar dele primeiro. E os modelos do Alice Nine. Por que o Nao kun é um doce. Agora tentei começar o de vocês, mas travei. Não os conheço direito e quero alguém que me fale da personalidade de cada um e... venha comigo.

Enquanto seguiam para o estúdio de Gensuke san, o estilista explicava mais ou menos o que esperava de Jin. O baixista escutava em silêncio prestando muita atenção.

A sala privativa de G-san estava um caos. Ajudantes andavam de um lado para o outro cortando, costurando, pregando acessórios, usando tinta de tecido para dar retoques e adicionar detalhes.

– Ignore-os, Ikeuchi kun, concentre-se em mim – enquanto dizia isso empurrou uma pilha de coisas de uma mesa direto para o chão. Colocou um bloco novo de folhas para desenho e indicou que Jin deveria sentar-se a frente dele. Depois continuou falando: – O tema do PSCarnival dessa temporada é "Colors". Cada banda quer passar uma mensagem e marcar com um estilo exclusivo. Mas... ainda não conheço a P"Saiko bem o bastante para saber como é cada um de vocês.

– Hn. O Arata gosta de vermelho. O Jack combina muito com preto. O Takeo pinta o cabelo de ruivo meio rosa e...

– Não, não, não, docinho. Você entendeu errado. Eu não estava falando literalmente. Quero dizer – Gensuke observou o baixista. Resolveu tentar de outra forma – Me fale sobre aquele guitarrista gostoso de cabelos negros. Se pudesse falar sobre ele o que diria?

Jin nem hesitou.

– Teruo é uma banana!

Gensuke piscou uma, duas e três vezes antes de fazer uma careta confusa.

– O quê, criatura? Uma banana?

O sorriso de Shibuya foi tão grande que seus olhos ficaram ainda mais apertadinhos.

– Uma banana. Com uma casca protegendo por fora, mas macio e bem doce por dentro. Você precisa ter paciência para descascar. E tem que descascar com cuidado, por que não parece, mas o interior pode se machucar, mesmo com a proteção daquela casca grossa.

Gensuke entreabriu os lábios surpreso.

– Isso foi... estranho. Mas fez muito sentido Ikeuchi kun. Acho que entendi o que quis dizer – e pegou um lápis rabiscando furiosamente na folha em branco, sem permitir que Jin pudesse ver o que desenhava – É uma visão bem interessante sobre Yuura san.

– Teruchi é um cara legal.

– Diga-me algo sobre o ruivo agora.

Jin levou a mão ao queixo e pensou um pouco.

– Takeo é um cacho de uvas.

– Tipo docinho? – Gensuke já começou a rabiscar uma folha nova.

– Mais ou menos. Um cacho tem várias uvas, e Tachi tem muitas facetas. Ele também tem esse lance da casca protegendo, e na verdade é mais frágil do que parece. Você tem que apertar de levinho pra tirar o melhor que ele tem, ou pode machucá-lo sem querer.

– Hum... então por trás daquele sorriso sacana temos um tesouro bem escondido? Quem diria que ele seria tão sensível... – e suspirou de forma afetada.

Shibuya riu.

– Se for um cacho de uvas daquelas roxinhas. Se for um cacho daquelas verdes... ih... é azedo sempre!

– Um cacho de... ohhhhh que perfeito! Ikeuchi kun – o lápis correu furiosamente pela folha antes que ele se desse por satisfeito.

Jin até tentou espiar por cima da mesa, esticando o pescoço, porém foi inútil. Não viu sequer uma sombra.

– Muito bem. Diga-me algo sobre o vocalista... Izumi san, creio eu.

– Arachi é um morango! – a resposta parecia na ponta da língua.

– Morango? – Gensuke tentou analisar a comparação – O mais frágil de todos?

Mas o baixista balançou a cabeça.

– O morango parece frágil, mas se você perceber é o que tem a casca mais fina, por que não precisa de tanta proteção. E quando você machuca um morango, na maior parte das vezes, é apenas a superfície. Meu primo é o mais maduro de nós. Ele é como uma mãe e sabe que não fazemos as coisas para chateá-lo, por isso não precisa de uma casca muito grossa.

– Izumi san é assim?

– Eu acho e... ano... morangos são lindos, mas alguns você morde com muita gula e eles são azedos. Tipo "Jin, você precisa arrumar o seu quarto agora." Ou "Jin, seus mangas estão espalhados pela sala outra vez.".

A última parte veio acompanhada de um bico. O estilista parou o desenho para rir.

– Parece mesmo uma mãe.

– Ou seja: morangos são lindos de se olhar. Mas se vai meter os dentes esteja preparado – afirmou muito sério.

O estilista riu mais um pouco antes de concentrar-se na folha com o modelo que criava para Hayato. Enquanto isso Jin entreteu-se observando a agitação dos ajudantes de Gensuke e suas criações. Que confusão de rapazes e moças indo de um lado para o outro!

– Estamos quase acabando Ikeuchi kun. Agora aquele líder estressado de vocês...

– O Jack?

– Exatamente. Ele deve ser um abacaxi daqueles bem ácidos.

Shibuya apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou o rosto na mão espalmada. De repente pareceu um tanto distante dali.

– O Jack é uma salada de frutas.

Gensuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Desistiu de tentar compreender aquele rapaz parado a sua frente.

– Salada de frutas? Por que tem um pouco de tudo?

– Mais ou menos. Quando você experimenta uma salada de frutas pode encontrar frutas que não gosta, mas come tudo por que as que você gosta são mais importantes. Quer dizer, todo mundo tem defeitos, mas as qualidades da pessoa que você ama se sobrepõe aos defeitos e então a salada está completa. Você não tira as frutas ruins para ficar com as boas, na verdade a salada só é boa quando vem completa.

Depois desse discurso um tanto fervoroso Gensuke levou o lápis aos lábios e mordiscou a parte de trás.

– Ikeuchi kun...

– O Ursinho é perfeito e... – calou-se ao perceber que tinha falado demais. Que gafe! – Ano... quer dizer... eu... eu...

– Tudo bem. Já tenho material suficiente para rascunhar algo. Muito obrigado, Ikeuchi kun, sua ajuda foi muito valiosa.

Shibuya reverenciou de leve e ergueu-se para sair. Gensuke levantou-as folhas rascunhadas e as agitou no ar. Como mágica alguns ajudantes surgiram ao lado dele pegando as folhas e se afastando novamente.

– E eu pensando que era uma banda Eroguro Kei _ o estilista sussurrou quando Jin saiu da sala.

Mais de uma semana se passou até que G-san desse sinal de vida novamente. Gensuke enviou as roupas para a sala da P"Saiko através de um ajudante. O rapaz entregou os pacotes para os respectivos donos.

– G-san pede que experimentem imediatamente. Ele precisa saber se tem que fazer algum reparo. Vou anotar tudo o que for preciso.

Os músicos concordaram. Arata foi o primeiro a sumir pela porta de um dos camarins.

– Mas que... porra! – o vocalista resmungou lá de dentro despertando a curiosidade dos outros.

Quando ele saiu foi impossível não conter o espanto. Ele usava um vestidinho estilo Maid todo vermelho com detalhes em preto. Nas mãos segurava algo que parecia um avental branco.

– Eu não vou usar isso no live! – o vocalista se recusava a usar um vestido. Ainda mais um tão curto! E Maid pra piorar.

– Achei muito lindo – Takeo tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Recebeu um gesto obsceno por parte do vocalista.

– Não pensei que Gensuke san fosse captar a essência do primo tão bem – Jin soou surpreso.

– Você sabia disso, Ikeuchi? – Jack perguntou.

– Mais ou menos. Ajudei Gensuke san com os modelos quando ele me pediu na semana passada. Só tinha eu no estúdio e...

Os outros três músicos se entreolharam tentando imaginar o que poderia sair daquela mistura da extravagância do estilista com a extravagância do baixista.

Takeo correu para o camarim. Só saiu de lá depois de se trocar e veio rindo bastante. Seu modelo era uma calça de veludo roxo fluorescente que quase doía os olhos de se olhar. Vinha com suspensórios pretos caídos ao lado do corpo dando um charme extra e uma camisa lilás por baixo, bem justa e com um decote em V que chegava a metade do peito definido. Se não fosse as cores até seria um modelo bem sensual.

– Nunca que eu uso isso. Não tem nada a ver com o estilo da nossa banda!

Jack e Teruo se entreolharam.

– Você vai na frente – o baterista ordenou e o guitarrista obedeceu rindo. Estavam levando aquilo na brincadeira, evidentemente. Jamais usariam tais roupas em um live sério como o deles.

O guitarrista moreno voltou do camarim vestindo uma calça branca bem assentada, camisa de seda preta e um colete amarelo vibrante. Usava uma gravata borboleta também amarela e cinto amarelo.

– Parece uma banana – Takeo riu.

– Esse amarelo "Pikachu" estragou a combinação – o outro guitarrista concordou.

Foi a vez de Jack se trocar. Ele demorou um bocado e praguejou ainda mais que todos os outros junto.

– IKEUCHI... – gritou em tom de ameaça antes de sair – Você não tem senso nenhum!

O baterista usava um short muito curto no tom que Teruo chamara "amarelo Pikachu", polainas roxas fluorescentes, camiseta regata vermelha e uma echarpe azul celeste (o que dava uma pista das cores da roupa de Shibuya). Resumindo: Asamura tinha um pouco da cor de cada um dos integrantes.

– Perfeito... mas o short tá meio curto...– Ikeuchi sussurrou impressionado com a interpretação que Gensuke san dera à sua descrição de "salada de frutas".

– Nem precisa vestir a sua, Shibuya – Jack resmungou. Então voltou-se para o staff que acompanhava tudo contrariado pelas reclamações contra a arte de seu mestre – Diga a Gensuke que não vamos usar isso. Pode levar de volta.

– Sim, Jack san. Mas não é tão simples. Tem que falar com o produtor antes, o evento é em menos de uma semana e...

– Com o produtor eu me entendo. E você – virou-se para Jin – Guarde nossa nova regra: você está proibido de ajudar Gensuke san sem a supervisão de um de nós quatro. Entendeu?

O baixista concordou com um bico. Não achara as roupas tão ruins assim. E nem tivera tempo de experimentar a sua...

No fim das contas eles acabaram vestindo novos trajes que Gensuke confeccionara depois de trabalhar quase doze horas por dia até o prazo final, junto com Jack. Afinal, apesar dos pesares, o baterista levara ao pé da letra o ditado "se quer algo bem feito faça você mesmo".

Eles mantiveram os modelos das roupas, tirando as cores absurdas e trocando por outras menos berrantes. O vestido de Arata virara um conjunto de short e ligas, sem os traços de Maid. Jack perdeu as polainas e o minúsculo short virou uma calça.

oOo

– Confirmando a agenda: Takeo san tem um ensaio fotográfico com outros dois guitarristas. Arata san vai pra aula de técnicas musicais, Jack san precisa aprovar a versão final da capa do novo single e Teruo san tem reunião com o Tora san para discutir a participação no Arigatora. Sobra apenas Shibuya kun.

O staff terminou de dizer aquilo e olhou para Ryuutarou aguardando um posicionamento do líder da banda. Jack não podia cancelar seu compromisso, nem o de Arata ou de Takeo. Logo, restava uma única solução.

– Ikeuchi vai pra reunião do programa de radio ao invés de Teruo. Yuura, o Gensuke é todo seu.

O guitarrista moreno preparou-se para protestar. Acabou não dizendo nada. Concordava que deixar Jin cuidar daquilo seria irresponsável demais.

Decidido o destino imediato dos membros da banda, se separaram e foram tratar de negócios.

oOo

A reunião com Tora san acabou mais rápido do que Jin esperava. Mesmo com todos aqueles anos a presença do guitarrista mais velho ainda o intimidava.

Feliz por voltar para a sala privativa da P"Saiko pegou seu contra-baixo e ficou arrancando algumas notas, sentado no sofá. Mal tinha tirado uma das melodias da banda completa quando a porta se abriu e G-san passou por ela esbaforido.

Shibuya sempre se perguntava como alguém tão miúdo e magro podia chamar tanta atenção e agitar tanto um lugar.

– Ikeuchi kun, meu salvador!

Jin apontou pra si mesmo.

– Eu?

– Sim. Venha me resgatar do bloqueio artístico! Urgentemente! O prazo está acabando e não consegui criar nada para vocês...

– Mas e o Teruchi?

– Aff... aquele gostoso saiu pra fumar um pouco, duas horas atrás, e ainda não voltou!

– Sinto muito, G-san. O Jack disse que eu não poderia ajudá-lo sem supervisão.

– Eu te arrumo uns doces se me ajudar. Onegai, estou desesperado com os prazos apertados.

Mas Jin riu da proposta. Não ia trocar doces por uma bronca garantida do Jack. Nunca.

– Não vai me convencer assim.

Então o homenzinho levou as mãos aos cabelos alaranjados que, nos últimos tempos, chegavam-lhe aos ombros e suspirou profundamente.

– Te levo pra Akiba e te compro a coleção de mangas que quiser.

– Combinado – Jin saltou do sofá, deixando o contra-baixo de lado. Aquela proposta era tentadora demais pra que ele recusasse.

Além disso tinha certeza que poderia criar algo bacana daquela vez!

Fim

**N/A:** Não foi betado! XD


End file.
